Awaken
by Babylon1914
Summary: Handsome Jack thought he had complete control over The Warrior... he thought wrong. This is a different take on how Borderlands 2 could of ended. Rated M for blood and violence. This is mainly about The Warrior then Handsome Jack.


**The Warrior's POV:**

I felt the power of the vault key be placed into the alter. I was imbeded deep within the lava when someone placed the vault key. I slowly opened my eyes and started to move around. When I was fully awake, I erupted from the lava and landed on a stone pillar that toke the form of a upside down V. Not havin' been out for millions of years, this place hasn't change, except that the statues that surrounded me had parts that have been falling part.

"Warrior!"

I turned my head to the voice calling me.

_"So he's my controller?"_

He was a tall, brown haired man looking at me with a smile on his face, beside him, lying down, was a girl who charged the vault key. I can tell. There was also four other figures behined them, pointing some strange technology at me.

_"Do they think that they can take me?"_

I growled at the four figures and looked back at my controller, ready for a command. He was talking to the four figures. I didn't know what they were saying but I knew they they were a threat to me and my controller.

"Warrior!" I immediatly looked at him when he said one simple word. Kill.

I roared and put my controller and the girl inside a protective energy bubble and jumped down to begin the ultimate battle...

* * *

I knew I won when I had the last of the four figures that attacked me. He was really a good fighter. He was clinging on my eridium tail for his life. My tail was raised above the lava, far away from any platform for him to get on. His eyes were on me and my eyes were on him. I let out a low growl and slowly lowered my tail into the lava. When a couple of minutes had past, I toke my tail out of the lava.

"Warrior."

I stood from my spot thinking.

_"Does he really have control over me?'_

"Warrior!"

I turned quickly towards him and crawled to him through the lava. I stopped when I was on the platform. I bend my head towards him and looked him into his eyes. He placed his hands on my snout and laughed.

"I finally awaken you." He looked deeply into my glowing eyes. "I can finally get rid of the bandits and rebels and rule Pandora!" He yelled.

_"Wait, did he say I, as in himself?" Then what's my purpose of being awaken then?"_

I closed my eyes and opened them for my 'controller' who was speaking to me.

"With you, I can finally rule Pandora!"

I let out a growl which made him stand up and backed away. He was already bleeding but not enough for him to die. I backed up away from him and rose to my hind legs and let out a screeching roar.

He put up his hands and waving them around at me. "Warrior, stop your stupidity now!"

When he began to realized that I wasn't listening or obeying him, he began to turn around and started running away from me. I slammed my eridium tail agaisnt the stone platform that me and him were on and he stumbled and fell to the ground. The smell of his blood was strong around the whole place and making me and the rakks, who are hiding in the mountains, making us go crazy. I was thinking about eating him, feeling his and only blood going down my throat and crushing up everthing that was once him, going down my throat as well. Just everyhthing that he was, slipping away.

I let out a screech and all the rakks that were living in the mountains that surrounded my slumber, came out and flew around me. More than twenty of them flew around me and perched wherever they could find a place on me. They all stared with hunger in their eyes, wating patiently for a command to be told what to do next. I looked back and forth to both of my shoulders to my army rakks. They looked back at me and screeched. I knew what they wanted.

The guy who thought called 'control' me looked up at us with complete fear in his eyes. I can tell he was pleading for his life. He was on his knees, going back and forth, tears streaming down his eyes.

He looked at me with a teared, stained face and said one word.

"Please."

With that, I let out the loudest screech and all the rakks that were perched on me, pushed off me and flew their way towards him.

He got up quickly and 'tried' to run away from the flock that was at him. When he was getting close to the exit, I jumped on one of the crumbling statues and I shot a beam of eridium at the exit, making his exit impossible now. The rakks screeched with joy and dived in for the kill. The first rakk dived towards him and went clean through him. Then soon, the others started with the same pattern.

I watched the scene before me. The blood and guts being fought over by each of the rakks and diving in for more. Some of the rakks picked the good and tender meat from the body and flew over to me. I had no clue what they were doing untill I soon realized. I opened my mouth and they dropped the bloody meat into my mouth. The taste of his meat was so strong and tasty that I opened my mouth agian for another to be dropped again. I let out an affectionate growl and the rakks screeched with joy and went back to get more.

Once the feast was ended, the rakks, who were covered with blood, other juices and meat, they all came towards me waiting for the next command.

I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to conquer Pandora and be the rightful ruler forever and with my army of rakks by my side, nobody can take Pandora away from me.

No one.

* * *

**So, how do you peeps think about it?**


End file.
